I'll Protect You
by Yin Lua
Summary: O que aconteceria se Zero decidisse cumprir a promessa que fez com Yuuki? Se ele realmente a matasse?


I'll Protect You

O barulho da bala invadiu o local. Seus corações pulavam desesperados e, seu principalmente, se apertava a ponto de doer e ele duvidar se ainda tinha seu coração. Seu peito pesava, a dor o consumia. Por que tinha feito isso mesmo? Por que atirou nela? Na pessoa que amava... Podia sentir seu arrependimento crescendo em seu peito. Podia sentir a dor que já o consumia, aumentar ainda mais. E, podia sentir ainda mais, a dor que ela passava em seus olhos. Tinha cumprido sua promessa, então por quê se sentia tão mal?

Tudo ao seu redor rodava, girava, ficavam da cor vermelha e rodavam ainda mais. Seu desespero aumentava ainda mais. Sangue. Estava respingado com sangue. Os móveis estavam; as paredes estavam. Tudo estava coberto de sangue. Sangue _dela_. Dela e só dela. Doía pensar naquilo. E doía ainda mais pensar que fora ele quem apertara o gatilho da Bloody Rose. Sua respiração aos poucos se tornava forte; forte demais para suportar; forte demais para aumentar a dor que o assolava. A dor em seu peito crescia, crescia e crescia, apenas aumentava, e ele duvidava que sairia daquele lugar ainda com um coração, isso se ainda tivesse um, é claro. Seu peito doía tanto que seu coração parecia ter sido arrancado.

Seus olhos cor de lavanda estavam arregalados, presos nela e em choque. Sua mente estava bagunçada, perguntas sem respostas rondavam por ela. Pareciam estarem nadando no extenso rio de dúvida. Mas uma coisa ainda o prendia naquela cena: ela ainda estava viva. E mais, estava olhando pra ele. _Ele_ não estava em casa, havia se certificado disso.

Os olhos cor de mel dela continuavam ali, lhe encarando. Aos poucos, perdendo seu brilho encantador. Sua mente em branca e, em seu pálido rosto, um sorriso se sobressaía. Seu coração batia descompassado e lentamente. O sangue jorrava para fora de seu corpo, por onde a bala que tinha saído da Bloody Rose havia feito caminho. Ela já era pálida, porém agora era um pálido anormal. Seus cabelos caídos acima de sua cabeça se misturavam com seu sangue. O cheiro invadia o quarto. O cheiro de sangue de vampiro.

Seu nariz de vampiro capturava o cheiro, quase acionando seus instintos. Instintos esse que, após alguns anos, conseguira aprender a controlá-los, evitando assim, cair para o Nível E. Pode parecer impossível controlar um instinto de vampiro que não é sangue puro, mas ele havia conseguido. Depois de tanto tentar, conseguiu. Treinou a si mesmo para resistir ao cheiro de sangue. Claro que, mesmo conseguindo controlar-se, ele ainda precisava de sangue para se alimentar, por isso, às vezes, mordia um humano, mesmo que se odiasse por isso, ou tomava algumas pílulas, que geralmente era o que mais acontecia.

Seu corpo estava tensionado. Estava ali, parado, apenas olhando a luz da vida desaparecer dos olhos de sua amada. Esse pensamento fez seu coração falhar uma batida. Ele havia causado isso, não? Ele tinha sido a causa do estado de morte dela. Só ele. Apenas ele, a única pessoa que conhecia, seria capaz de matar a pessoa amada.

Agora mal conseguia manter-se em pé. A dor consumia não apenas seu coração, mas seu corpo também. Sua mente continuava nublada, cheia de dúvidas, perguntas não respondidas e, muito mais que o resto, culpa. Sentiu suas pernas se mexerem e se sentiu aliviado. Finalmente poderia sair daquele lugar; finalmente poderia sair do olhar que a castanha lhe lançava. Se sentia incomodado com ele. Ao contrário do que deveria ser, não era um olhar de ódio ou de, no mínimo, raiva. Era um olhar de alegria, paz e, se atrevia a dizer, de amor. Parecia que estava esperando aquilo, que depois daquele tempo, esperava aquilo com alegria. Era estranho, completamente estranho.

O alívio momentâneo que sentiu ao pensar que iria embora, passou tão de repente quanto veio. Suas pernas não se moviam para a saída. Ao contrário, se moviam para perto da poça de sangue, perto do corpo caído... Para perto de Yuuki. Sempre foi muito controlado com suas emoções e ações, mas, naquele momento em especial, suas emoções e, principalmente, suas ações haviam saído completamente do controle. Suas pernas moviam-se sozinhas, o levando cada vez mais para perto dela.

A dor em seu peito aumentou mais ainda, coisa que Zero não sabia que era possível mais. Definitivamente agora tinha um buraco em seu peito. Parecia que quanto mais chegava perto dela, mais doía. Seus olhos, apesar de querer desvia-los, não conseguia mais. Seus olhos estavam capturados pelos dela, que, ainda, aos poucos perdia o brilho. Sua audição ampliada o fazia escutar os ruídos que o coração já cansado dela faziam, ao forçar batimentos que não podiam mais serem feitos.

Se pensasse na última vez que a havia visto, no dia em que fizera aquela promessa, ela não mudara muito. Apenas... Estava crescida agora. Mas ainda era _sua_ Yuuki. A garota que cuidara dele quando ele mais precisava de alguém, quando sua família tinha sido morta. A garota que o animava, que o protegia, mesmo contra sua vontade. E, acima de tudo, a garota que o tinha ensinado a amar. A amá-la.

Abaixou-se ao lado dela, sujando sua calça com o sangue dela. Tinha tentando conter o impulso, mas agora já havia desistido. Sabia que não conseguiria. Esse era o perdão que seu coração queria por matá-la.

- Você cumpriu sua promessa. - ela sussurrou com sua voz fraca e um sorriso pálido. Apesar de tudo, ele ainda era seu melhor amigo, e a pessoa que mais tinha saudade, tirando seu pai adotivo. - Zero-kun... - começou com a voz fraca. Estava quase caindo na inconsciência. Sentia seu sangue correndo forte para fora de seu corpo e a força se esvaindo. Sabia o que acontecia quando um vampiro morria. Simplesmente... Desaparecia. E era isso que aconteceria consigo. Tinha que dizer aquilo pra ele o mais rápido possível. - Você... Você foi a pessoa que mais confiei, depois de Kaname nii-san. Meu melhor amigo... - seus olhos começavam a pesar e, lentamente, sentia seu corpo se adormecendo. - E... Pegue... Na gaveta... O colar azul que está lá... - sua voz ficava cada vez mais fraca. Tossiu fortemente. Sangue saiu de sua boca e caiu em sua mão, com que tampara a boca.

Zero olhava estático. Como pôde fazer aquilo? Como? Como pudera fazer aquilo com _ela_? Com _sua _Yuuki? Seus olhos ardiam; seu peito ardia; sua garganta estava travada, um bolo havia se formado nela. Aos poucos seus olhos formavam lágrimas, que apenas esperavam uma abertura para escapar e escorrer por sua pele pálida. Suas mãos tremiam e ele as usou para apertar sua calça, tentando conter a tremedeira de sua mão. Piscou um pouco, tentando espantar as lágrimas. Nunca chorara numa missão, alias, a última vez que chorara fora quando seus pais foram mortos. Não choraria agora... Certo?

- Quero... - tossiu mais um pouco. - Quero que fique com ele... - deu um sorriso fraco, mas verdadeiro, com o que restava de sua força. - Uma pequena lembrança minha... Sempre - tossiu novamente, sentindo a dor que o esforço que fazia para falar causava. - Sempre estarei com você, te protegendo. - seus olhos pesaram mais, a ponto de não conseguir mais abrir. Era agora. Sua hora tinha chegado. Agora poderia estar com seus pais e proteger seu melhor amigo e seu noivo e irmão eternamente. - Para sempre... Aishiteru... - seu peito parou de subir e descer como fazia antes, mesmo que lentamente. Sua voz morreu e seu rosto relaxou, ainda preso no sorriso da castanha.

O coração de Zero perdeu o compasso e falhou não uma, mas duas batidas. Suas mãos tremeram mais e suas pálpebras tremeram junto. O bolo em sua garganta aumentou e a dor em seu coração o fez ofegar. A sua mente, antes nublada e cheia de perguntas, ficou em branco de repente, tentando absorver o fato de que _ele_ havia matado _ela_. Ainda em seu estado de choque, conseguiu sentir algo molhado escorrer por sua bochecha, fazendo caminho por sua face.

Estava machucado.

Não fisicamente, mas mentalmente. Ele matara a pessoa que mais se importou com ele, a pessoa que mais cuidou dele. Ele simplesmente a matou. Nunca pensou que doeria tanto... Nunca pensou que iria se sentir um lixo por matar um vampiro. Mas... Ela não era qualquer vampiro. Ela era... _Ela_. Simplesmente ela.

Como se fosse um peso morto, levantou-se vagarosamente e encaminhou-se para a cômoda que havia no quarto. Ela era de uma única gaveta, então o tal colar estava ali. Ainda estava em estado de choque, agindo mecanicamente. A dor de repente havia passado e não caíram mais lágrimas, porém sua mente continuava em branco, livre da habilidade natural de pensar.

Suspirou, voltando, finalmente, a consciência. Passou a mão no rosto, atordoado. Sua mente agora tinha uma pergunta flutuando no rio da dúvida: por que tinha feito mesmo isso? Limpou as poucas lágrimas que escorreram e apertou o espaço que tinha entre a sobrancelha, tentando se acalmar. Seu corpo parecia dormente, comparado a dor que sentia antes. A mão livre correu para seu cabelo, passando a mão por ele, bagunçando-o.

Abaixou o olhar para o chão, olhando o lado oposto de onde o corpo e o sangue de Yuuki estavam. Seus ombros pesavam, ele se sentia quase a ponto de desabar ali mesmo, tamanha pressão mental e dor física e mental. Olhando vagarosamente, achou a Bloody Rose jogada no chão. Nem tinha reparado que ela tinha caído de sua mão. O bolo na sua garganta ainda estava lá, e ele continuava lutando contra ele. Não se permitiria chorar. Não na casa do inimigo, que poderia chegar a qualquer hora.

_E... Pegue... Na gaveta... O colar azul que está lá..._

A voz de Yuuki preencheu sua mente, o fazendo, num impulso, tampar os ouvidos. Era doloroso pensar que havia matado sua melhor amiga... Sua amada. Que tipo de pessoa ele era, afinal? Suspirou, quando percebeu que ainda estava com as mãos tampando seus ouvidos e as tirou dali.

Olhou ao redor, tentando, inutilmente, ignorar o sangue que cobria quase todo o quarto. A cômoda estava ali perto. Iria pegar o colar? Ele se perguntou. Mas não conseguiu conter-se. Apesar de que seria doloroso guardar uma lembrança dela, ele iria fazê-lo. Não sabia o motivo e, mesmo que nunca agisse pelo coração, ele agora lhe mandava uma mensagem que não conseguia ignorar. Esse era o tipo de coisa que Zero ignorava e achava idiota.

Chegou mais perto da cômoda, o suficiente para abrir a gaveta e pegar o colar. Fechou os olhos, acalmando seu coração que havia voltado a bater descompassado. Abriu a gaveta, achando um único colar ali. Era um colar bonito, até. Com a corrente prata e o pingente azul, em forma de lágrima. Deu um meio sorriso com a ironia.

Pegou-o com uma das mãos, guardando ele no bolso da calça em seguida. De repente, sentiu seu corpo pesar mais ainda, quase o levando ao chão. Seus olhos pesaram e ele quase não encontrou forças para abri-lo novamente. A essa hora o corpo de Yuuki já havia desaparecido e restava só seu sangue. Segurou-se na cômoda, ofegando com a dor que sentia. O que estava acontecendo? Sentia uma vibração apoderar-se de seu corpo, subindo da ponta do dedo do pé até o último fio de cabelo.

_Sempre estarei com você, te protegendo... Para sempre... Aishiteru..._

A voz dela ecoou novamente, o fazendo ficar tonto, porém mais relaxado. Sabia que ela iria lhe proteger, seu coração lhe dizia isso. Deu um pequeno sorriso. Em apenas um último encontro ela conseguiu mudá-lo novamente.

Seu corpo perdeu a força e ele caiu no chão. Sua respiração ficava mais ofegante ainda. Não se importava mais. Não se importava se iria morrer ou não. Havia a matado, mas ele continuava vivo. Por que? Por que teve que fazer isso? Por que _diabos_ ele cumpriu a promessa, como ela havia dito? Poderia ter deixado ela viver... Poderia... Apenas isso... Apenas tê-la deixado viva.

Deu seu último suspiro, saindo, finalmente, do meio de pensamentos confusos e atordoantes, caindo na inconsciência. Seu corpo vibrou novamente e ele perdeu completamente sua consciência, vendo o sangue salpicado na parede pela última vez.

_Eu irei te proteger, Zero-kun..._


End file.
